Huijaukset-valikko
Huijaukset-valikko on Ekstrat-valikossa ja sisältää huijauksia, joita voi avata taitopisteillä tai koodeilla. Ensimmäisessä pelissä huijauksia saa vain koodeilla. Muissa peleissä huijauksia aukeaa, kun saa tietyn määrän taitopisteitä. On olemassa koodeja, joilla voi avata jonkin huijauksen tai olemuksen, jota ei taitopisteillä saa. Luettelo huijauksista ''Ratchet & Clank (2002) Kun olet voittanut Drekin, mene Goodies menuun ja tee nämä liikkeet avataksesi huijaukset: * '''Ratchet has a big head': Flip Back (x3), Full Second Crouch, Stretch Jump, Full Second Glide. * Clank has a large noggin: Flip Back, Hyper-Strike, Comet-Strike, Double Jump, Hyper-Strike, Flip Left, Flip Right, Full Second Crouch. * Actors have oversized craniums: Flip Left, Flip Right, Flip Back, Flip Back, Comet-Strike, Double Jump, Comet-Strike, Hyper-Strike. * Enemies have massive domes: Stretch Jump, Flip Back (x3), Stretch Jump, Flip Back (x3), Stretch Jump, Flip Back (x3), Full Second Crouch. * Levels are mirrored: Flip Left (x4), 3-Hit Wrench Combo, Hyper Strike, Flip Right (x4), Double Jump, Full Second Crouch. * Health gives invincibility at max: Comet-Strike (x4), Flip Back, Full Second Crouch, Flip Back, Full Second Crouch, Comet-Strike (x4). * Trippy contrails: Wall Jump (x10), Double Jump, Hyper-Strike. Ratchet & Clank 2: Going Commando *'Ratchet has a big head': Antaa Ratchetille valtavan pään. *'Ratchet in a tux': Antaa Ratchetille "secret agent" smokin. *'Clank has a large noggin': Antaa Clankille ison pään. *'Levels are mirrored': Pelistä tulee peilikuva. *'Actors have oversized craniums': Antaa hahmoille isot päät. *'Ratchet shows his funny side': Antaa Ratchetille sirkuspellepuvun. *'Enemies have massive domes': Antaa kaikille vihollisille isot päät. *'Beach Boy': Antaa Ratchetille ranta asun. *'Snow Dude': Antaa Ratchetille Lumiukko-asun. Ratchet & Clank 3: Up Your Arsenal Koodit *'Pirate vs Ninja minigame': Mene VG-9000:lle, paina Neliö, sitten kirjoita _MEGHAN_ ja paina start. *'Bomberman minigame': Mene VG-9000:lle, paina Neliö, sitten kirjoita YING_TZU ja paina start. (Huomio: Tämä ei toimi PAL versioissa.) *'Qwark in a tutu': Aloita Vid-comic ja paina: Ylös, Ylös, Alas, Alas, Vasen, Oikea, O, Neliö, Neliö. *'Dark Qwark': Tee Tutu Qwark koodi kahdesti yhdessä Qwark Vid-Comicissa. *'Kaksipäinen lasermiekka': Pysäytä peli ja paina: O, Neliö, O, Neliö, Ylös, Alas, Vasen, Vasen. *Olemuksia: **'Santa Ratchet' (Vain Japani ja Ratchet & Clank Trilogy) Pysäytä peli ja paina: Ylös, Alas, Ylös, Alas, Neliö, Neliö, Neliö **'Pipo-Saru Ratchet' (Vain Japani ja Ratchet & Clank Trilogy) Pysäytä peli ja paina: Ylös, Alas, Ylös, Alas, Vasen, Vasen, Oikea, Oikea, Neliö, Neliö, Neliö Taitopiste-huijaukset *''Big headed heroes: Antaa Ratchetille ja Clankille isot päät. *'Time freeze': Kamera liikkuu ajan ollessa pysäytettynä asetta valitessa (Kolmio pohjassa). *'Secret Agent Clank': Clank saa Secret Agent Clank -pukunsa. *'Big head enemies': Kaikkilla vihollisilla on isot päät. *'Ships to ducks': Kaikki ilmassa lentävät alukset muuttuvat ankoiksi. *'Mirror universe': Peilaa maailman. ''Ratchet: Gladiator *'Ninja Ratchet': Avautuu keräämällä kaikki Exterminator-keräilykortit. Antaa Ratchetille Ninjapuvun ja palavan miekan jakoavaimen tilalle. Japanilaiset olemukset Huomio: Nämä koodit toimivat vain Japanilaisissa versioissa. Mene moninpeliin ja valitse "Edit profiles", pidä L2 alhaalla, sitten paina nämä koodit: *'Pipo-Saru Ratchet': Ylös, Oikea, Alas, Oikea, Vasen, Oikea. *'Santa Ratchet': Alas, Vasen, Ylös, Vasen, Oikea, Vasen, Ylös. *'Genome Ratchet': Vasen, Oikea, Vasen, Oikea, Ylös, Alas, Alas. *'Saurus Ratchet': Ylös, Ylös, Alas, Alas, Oikea, Ylös, Ylös. Taitopiste-huijaukset *HUD Color *Gangsta Guns *Mirrored World *Remove helmet *Exterminator Bot Heads *Super Bloom *Super Morphing Freeze Wrench *Weather *Kill Qwark! *Color Blind *Morph Mod on Vehicles ''Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters'' *Big Headed Giant Clank *Big Headed Clank *Big Headed Ratchet *She's on Fire *More Cowbell *Mirrored Levels *Super Bloom *Big Headed Enemies *Weapon Switching *Bolt Confusion *Old Timey *Mooo! *Hardcore Mode *Climb the Treehouse Secret Agent Clank Koodit *'Chalice Of Power': Go to the Treehouse, and enter; Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right as a code in the area where you find the Chalice. Note: The code only works once per visit to a location. *[[Zoni|'Zoni']]' skin': Pause the game and enter: Left, Left, Right, Up, Down, Down, X. *In the Treehouse, go to a desk near the "Robot Finds Kitten" message. On this desk is a picture of someone. Go to this picture, and press: O, O, Triangle, O, X. You will be shown a platform with a fountain, fireplace, angels, kittens, and roses. There is also a message about TJS's mother. This platform is a memorial for a HIG crew member's mother. *'Secret Disguise': Left, Left, Right, Down, Up, Up, X. Taitopiste-huijaukset *'Big Headed Clank' - 4 taitopistettä *'Big Headed Ratchet' - 8 taitopistettä *'Mirrored Levels' - 12 taitopistettä *'Weapons Switching' - 16 taitopistettä *'Big Headed Enemies' - 20 taitopistettä *'Super Bloom' - 24 taitopistettä *'Old Timey' - 26 taitopistettä *'Expat Exchange' - 28 taitopistettä *'Bolt Confusion' - 32 taitopistettä *'Pumpkin Heads' - 40 taitopistettä *'Snowman Heads' - 45 taitopistettä *'Kapow' - 50 taitopistettä *'Ratchet Pack' - 65 taitopistettä *'Hardcore Mode' - 65 taitopistettä Ratchet & Clank: Tools of Destruction Koodit *'Vanki-Ratchet': Ekstrat-valikon Olemukset-valikossa, paina: Neliö, O, Neliö, O, Ylös, Ylös, Kolmio, Alas, Ylös Taitopiste-huijaukset *E3-traileri 2007 *Isopää-tila *Hahmoluonnoksia *Isopäiset viholliset *GDC-traileri 2006 *Ympäristöluonnoksia *Jakoavaimen korjaus: Jakoavain, Sapeli, Kirves, Nuija tai Miekka *Dave Guertin: Piirtäminen *James Galaksinpuolustaja *Aseluonnoksia *Tasot ovat peilikuvia *Näytä käsikirjoitus *Ratchet-maalauksia Ratchet & Clank: Quest for Booty *'Putkimies puku': Paina: X, O, Kolmio, R2, L2, L1, R1, X, Neliö, Neliö, O, X Ratchet & Clank: A Crack in Time Koodit *'Bancho Ratchet': Pysäytä peli ja paina: Ylös, Oikea, Alas, Vasen, Kolmio, Neliö, X, O, R3. Taitopiste-huijaukset *'Viritä Aphelionia': Zoni, Hot rod, Kilpuri tai Armeija *'Kryomiinahanska ultra' *'Muunneltu arsenaali': Normaali, Iso, Valtava, Jättiläismäinen tai Pikkuruinen *'Sateenkaarijäljet' *'Jakarin sijaiset': Jakoavain, Azimuthin jakoavain, Aikavaltikka, Kumikana tai Imukuppi *'Aikavääristymä': Normaali aika, Pikakelaus tai Supervauhti *?????? ''Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One'' Taitopiste-huijaukset *'Jatkuva juoksu': Voit jatkaa juoksemista ikuisesti. *'Harmitila': Harmin aiheuttaminen ystävillesi ei ole ikinä ollut näin helppoa! *'Peilitila': Kaikki näyttää erilaiselta peilikuvassa. *'Suurpäätila': Muuta sankareiden päiden kokoa! *'Suurasetila': Muuta sankareiden aseiden kokoa! *'Näyttötehosteet': **Mustavalkoinen: Renderöi kaiken ikivanhaksi. **Yliampuva valopiha-tehoste: Koska kaikki näyttää paremmalta tehostettuna. **Avaruuslänkkäri: Ihan kuin länkkäreissä... paitsi ilman hevosenkakkaa **Synkkääkin synkempi: Jossa sataa aina... **Talvinen ihmemaa: Lunta tupaan jatkuvalla syötöllä! **????? *'Loputtomat panokset' Esiintyy *''Ratchet & Clank'' *''Ratchet & Clank 2: Going Commando'' *''Ratchet & Clank 3: Up Your Arsenal'' *''Ratchet: Gladiator'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters'' *''Secret Agent Clank'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Tools of Destruction'' *''Ratchet & Clank: A Crack in Time'' *''Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One'' Luokka:Valikot